


De Gladio

by Yenneffer



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Gen Fic, Knights - Freeform, Weapons, fighting styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yenneffer/pseuds/Yenneffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De Gladio [Latin: By the Sword]</p>
<p>They use weapons and themselves- their bodies, characters and hard work- to live and survive. The sword is always thirsty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De Gladio

 1.

He has two swords; his opponents are constantly unprepared for that surprise, and he parries and attacks in the space of one second. Lancelot can kill twice as many enemies as the others, his twin swords moving in short, violently powerful yet fluid thrusts and circles. He is fiercely effective, unleashing all his fury in a moment’s notice at the adversary. It burns; both him and them, only the after-battle finds them in a cold pool of blood and him impeccably calm.

 2.

Tristan moves and stays motionless at the same time. His muscles are steeled and still before and after the kill, the curved blade delivering death with unwavering certainty. He remains sure in his calm centre, his focus just as lethal as a swift foot-work and easily twisting body. He observes, ever the scout.

 3.

He is a brute force to be reckoned with; the yelled _‘Rus’_ and the giant sword inseparably mingled in the coming of death. He fights fiercely, truly and absolutely staying in the moment; there’s no Vanora nor children in his mind, not even thoughts of revenge or survival. He fights because he is strong and he wins and his blood runs hotly and swiftly through his veins.

 4.

Fighting is not a part of his life; it is why he still lives, but he could- and would- live without it. Still, he is young and there’re still traces of adventure and adrenaline coursing through him when he rides, and the sword feels comfortable and sure in his hands when he swings it around. He fights with finesse and anger, fights with youth that is still his. But most importantly of all, Galahad fights to stay alive.

 5.

The giant battle axe is a mighty weapon. There are very few things that can withstand it, block it or retreat fast enough from its powerful swing. He is ferocious; he doesn’t need the axe to strike an imposing figure, doesn’t need it to _strike_ as his bulk and fierce effectiveness serve their purpose. Hopefully, Dagonet creates enough of a racket to keep most of the Woads off the other knights’ backs.

 6.

For him, it begins with the spear held tightly while his horse charges onward, with the thunder of hooves in his ears, heart, body and mind. Then he’s among _them_ , close, and he kills, whatever way he can. The short knives make Gawain fight in a close proximity to his opponents, and they die so near him that it’s exhilarating to know he lives while they don’t.

***

And all these lethal knights respect him, fight with him, for _him_.

In this respect he is more powerful than Rome, as it cannot ever gain that loyalty from these fearsome Sarmatian men. The thought is wrong, most likely, but Arthur allows himself that small moment of dark triumph before he goes to the chapel to humble himself and thank - again humbly - for the fact that all his men survived.

This time. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's quite clear who is the knight in each particular part, but just to be sure:  
> 1\. Lancelot, 2. Tristan, 3. Bors, 4. Galahad, 5. Dagonet, 6. Gawain.  
> \+ Arthur


End file.
